Seven Books Written By Fate
by Kyle Windover
Summary: The Fates have had enough. Lives are being needlessly wasted because of a government in denial. The Three write seven books and send them off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lives will be saved, and Dumbledore's plan shall crumble around him. Two teens will begin a budding romance despite prejudices. The world shall be changed by the Seven Books Written By Fate.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to the amazing (and beautiful) J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing Plc., the movies belonging to Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. I make no profit from this work, and is written solely for entertainment. If, at the request of any of the parties listed above, this story must be removed, please send, to either my account or personal e-mail (kywindover ) any and all forms that contain (legitement) proof/information of employment with any of these parties. In the event that I am contacted by lawyers/solicitors this story will be removed to avoid any and all confrontation. Once again, I make no profit from this work.

Words: 1'030

Pairing: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Warnings: AU, Mentions of (minor) child abuse, Slight Dumbledore bashing, slight Ginny bashing, slight Ron bashing.

**Authors Note** (2014-10-06): I've always wanted to write one of these. I'm hoping that mine is different from all the others on the internet. It will be a romance. I enjoy reviews, but please, no flames. Enjoy -Kyle

**Prologue: The Beginning of a Different End**

"_For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future."_ \- John F. Kennedy

In a place, that doesn't quite exist, settled between space and time, twined together with fantasy and reality, of light and shadow, good and evil, housed the Fates. These entities dictated the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End, but nothing in between. For mortals are cursed with Free Will. It is true that the Fates have plans for every mortal, but in the end it is the mortal who dictates their own fate, their own destiny. For destiny is forged in the fires of conflict, of struggle, and given form by the hammer of time and quenched by the waters of hope, of love. And the Fates do not interfere, for it is not their place.

Until now.

As they exist in a plane between the beat of the heart, between the tick and the tock of a clock, they see not only the present, but both the past and the future. And they do not like what they see.

So much death.

A war raged between Light and Dark, even though there is no such thing.

The burden of a thousand souls placed upon a child's shoulders.

Old fools who think it is their place to dictate a person's life.

And a love that could flourish and bring forth change, hindered by the opinions of others.

No, the Fates do not like what they see. And they are quite determined to change it.

The Fates were beautiful beings. With long flowing silver hair that seemed to always be caught in in a cool summer breeze. There were three, and each wore something different. The Fate that represented the past wore a long black robe that rippled like living shadow. The Fate of present wore a storm grey robe that appeared like the clouds before a spring rain. The Fate of future wore a pure white cloak that shone like the morning sun. Their skin was an ashen blue, and unblemished. And their eyes gleam the colour of crimson blood.

They have no gender. They just are.

They sit on thrones of crystal. The thrones are arranged in a triangle, each facing the center. Present at the peak, past to the left, and future on the right. At the center stands a glass globe, and it is through this that they _See_.

At the moment the fates were in a rather heated argument. An argument about the life of one Harry Potter.

"But lives can be saved!" hissed Future, its crimson eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but is it really worth the risk?" asked Past, its eyes haunted.

"Of course it is!" screamed Future.

"Enough." that was the first time Present had spoken in a long time.

The other two entities stared at it, shocked beyond words.

"Something must be done, for the safety of the lives not yet lost, and the peace of those who have already passed."

Past and Future looked at each other, wondering what Present's plan was. It was not often the Fates intervened in the mortal realm, as changing the course of time could have disastrous outcomes. For them to intervene showed that the situation was, indeed, dire.

"You will write books of Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, past, present, and future," Present stated calmly " and we will travel to the school, oversee their reading."

The other two nodded, raised their hands, and immediately seven books began to dictate themselves.

As they finished, the books hovered in mid-air, and from left to right, the titles read:

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

In a flash the books were sent, along with a note, to the office of Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Fates looked at one another, before, in a respective flash of light, they disappeared to their respective times. Each to retrieve persons of importance.

* * *

In her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor. She was currently grading essays written by the schools fifth year students. Her quill scratched at the parchment as she made corrections. She scowled at the parchment before her. _Does Mr. Weasley pay _any_ attention is class?,_ she wondered idly at she made, yet another, correction.

She was just about to move on to the next paper when a flash of white stunned her. When the blinking lights behind her eyes subsided, and she could once again see, she saw a package sitting on the middle of her desk. Curious, she picked up the package, just then noticing the letter.

Carefully, with trembling hands, she opened the letter. It read:

_Professor,_

_We have Seen. Seen the deaths of many. Usually we would not interfere, but our conscience seems to deem it necessary. In the package are seven books. Each with valuable information on the past and the future. These books are about one Harry Potter. _

_It is our wish that these books are read to not only the staff and students of the school , but to the persons listed below:_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic._

_Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement)._

_Sirius Orion Black, Marauder, Fugitive, Harry Potter's Godfather._

_Remus John Lupin, Marauder,Werewolf._

_The Weasley Family._

_Please make certain that these parties are present. We will arrive with others._

_Every word written is true, as they were written by us._

_It is unwise to cross us._

_The Fates, The Weavers of Time, The Dictators of Destiny _

Minerva paled, her hands shook, and she sprinted from her office towards the Headmaster's. She asked herself one thing,_ Why could there never be a normal year at Hogwarts?_


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Hall and the Fate's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to the amazing (and beautiful) J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing Plc., the movies belonging to Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. I make no profit from this work, and is written solely for entertainment. If, at the request of any of the parties listed above, this story must be removed, please send, to either my account or personal e-mail (kywindover ) any and all forms that contain (legitement) proof/information of enployment with any of these parties. In the event that I am contacted by lawyers/solicitors this story will be removed to avoid any and all confrontation. Once again, I make no profit from this work.

Words: 1,732

Pairing: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Warnings: AU, Mentions of (minor) child abuse, Slight Dumbledore bashing, slight Ginny bashing, slight Ron bashing.

Authors Note (2015-02-17): So here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it. We still have a ways to go before the books start being read. The wait for the third chapter won't be as long, I promise, as I am almost finished writing it. I would love to hear from you, my glorious readers, so leave a review!

P.S. I edited to the best of my ability, but I'm not perfect, so if you see any errors leave them in a review or message me and I will fix them. Thank you! Have fun!

* * *

**The Great Hall and the Fates**

"_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."_ \- Marcus Aurelius

* * *

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, frowned at the seven books that lay on his desk. They were all leather bound, with no pictures on the cover, only the titles written in elegant golden print. He supposed this was to prevent the story from being spoiled. But it made it look rather boring. Each book grew progressively larger as they went, the fifth being the largest. The titles made his frown deepen.

_Harry Potter_ was written on each and every one of them, and he wondered why the Fates would want his favourite student's school years to be read. He knew that the child was important, but did his feelings really need to be known? Did his personal life need to be thrust out into the public eye?

But Albus Dumbledore was no fool, and he knew it was unwise to cross to the Fates bad side. These books would need to be read. But how would he achieve that? He knew he could ask the castle to make rooms and dormitories for the students, possibly a dining hall, and washrooms in the rooms and dormitories. But how long would it take to read all seven books? Would the Fates have some sort of enchantment that could freeze time? He hoped so, because he couldn't take away too much time from the school year to read _books_.

And then there were the students? He was certain that the Slytherins would not want to read about the precious _Golden Boy_. But these were the Fates. And then there were the Fates themselves. What did they hope to achieve? What could the reading of these books do to help the Greater Good?

But he couldn't dwell on that. He had to make the arrangements. Pulling out several pieces of parchment, he began to write the letters to the parties that had been mentioned in the note that came with the package. Once that task was complete, he gathered the books up and left his office, and walked briskly down to the Great Hall, intent on addressing the staff and students (and having a generous serving of shepherd's pie and treacle tart).

The Great Hall was what it was to be expected at dinnertime. The din of the students conversations; discussing classes, swapping rumours, and otherwise being normal, ordinary children. Their school year, once again, was going to take a turn for the worse, or the better. Dumbledore sat at the Head Table, watching the students, looking for anything suspicious. It was only the second day of classes, and as such most students were relaxed and easygoing, and Dumbledore idly wondered, like McGonagall not thirty minutes before, why there could never be a normal year at Hogwarts. The Headmaster ate his last bite of treacle tart, and he looked around, noticing that most of the students were finished also. He looked up and down the Staff Table, and Minerva gave him a stern, pointed look. He sighed, and stood. The entire Hall quieted, and all eyes were upon him. He cleared his throat, and he began to speak.

"I hope you are all having a wondrous time having just completed your second day of classes and I hope that they are going well thus far. Unfortunately, it would appear that this school year is going to be interrupted by forces beyond our control. I have been contacted by three prominent figures, who have requested that these seven books," he held one of the books high, carefully keeping the titles hidden, "be read to you. I am inclined to indulge them. They shall arrive shortly, along with a number of guests. I reque-"

A soft _hem hem _was heard to his left. A toad like woman in a ghastly pink cardigan stood, her face pinched in a sickeningly sweet smile.

"And, pray tell, Dumbledore. Just who are these people? What right do they have to disrupt the school year?"

Professor Umbridge smiled again, and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sure, Delores, that when you meet them, you'll find that it is quite within their right."

Umbridge scowled, before sitting back down. _Curse Dumbledore, and his manipulation of words,_ she thought.

Dumbledore had begun speaking once more.

"As I was saying." he said, his eyes twinkling, "I request that you remain seated until our guests arrive."

Not two seconds after this was said, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a large group of people walked in. The first to arrive was the Weasley Family, easily recognizable by their flaming red hair. Behind them, a large dog trotted happily, its tongue lolling to the side, and a shabby looking man with sandy brown hair by the name of Remus Lupin. After them came a rather tubby man in a green bowler hat and pinstriped robes. That was Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic. Beside him was a rather stern looking woman who wore a monocle. Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. They all approached the Staff Table, and Fudge was very red in the face.

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore!" Fudge roared, his face turning a very unattractive shade of puce, "I was in the middle of dinner, when in pops a Phoenix, who then proceeds to drop a letter right atop my Pot Pie!"

"I assure you, Cornelius," Dumbledore placated, "that I called you here for a very good reason. We just need that reason to arrive. In the meantime, have a seat."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and several chairs appeared. Fudge immediately sat beside Umbridge, and proceeded to whisper to each other while glancing at Dumbledore and a certain black haired boy. Remus sat beside McGonagall, and they began to talk adamantly. The others, however, chose to sit with the students. Amelia sat with her niece Susan, and the Weasleys' sat at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Harry sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table. He already knew what was happening. The books had something to do with him. He wasn't being arrogant, but it seemed that every year something always happened to him. Add the fact that his Godfather was there, and there was no denying it. The Weasley family had arrived and they were conversing with their sons. What were the books? How did they relate to him? And, more importantly, who sent them?

His friend Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, looking fairly excited about what was happening.

"Isn't this exciting!?" Hermione said, clapping her hands, "What sort of books do you think they are? And why's Snuffles here? Who do you think sent them?" She kept firing off questions in succession, and Harry tuned her out.

All around the hall people were talking, always casting curious glances at Dumbledore. They were all obviously excited, talking animatedly, with waving arms. The Gryffindor's were the loudest, talking about anything and everything, laughing and shouting. The Hufflepuff's were bubbly but quiet, giggling and whispering. The Ravenclaw's looked curious, an intelligent gleam in their eyes. They kept glancing at the Staff Table, trying to discern the importance about what was happening. Harry was going to ignore the Slytherin's, because he did not care about what they were doing, when he felt eyes on him. He could tell that the stare had no malicious intent, for he knew what those felt like having been the target of many, but neither was the stare friendly. It made him feel like a specimen on an operating table. So slowly he turned, and looked across the hall to the Slytherin table, and met pale green eyes. A beautiful face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw was framed by honey blonde hair, and full lips pulled into a smirk when the girl noticed his gaze. Harry blushed and quickly turned around. Hermione must have noticed his reddened cheeks and the location of his previous gaze because she looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table before her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"That's Daphne Greengrass," she said when she turned back to him, "_The Ice Queen of Slytherin_."

Harry looked at her for a moment before responding, "Why is she looking at me?"

Hermione shrugged, "No clue." But there was a gleam in her eyes that told him more than anything else.

All the students sat there, whispering and conspiring for more than half an hour, all of them waiting for the visitors that Dumbledore had said would arrive. It seemed that the waiting was too much for Fudge however, because he stood abruptly, very red in the face.

"Enough of this Dumbledore!" He roared, causing most of the students to jump in fright. "I will not sit here another moment, wasting away my evening!"

He shoved his bowler hat onto his head, threw his cloak over his shoulders, clasping it, and began to stride to the doors with as much dignity a man who looked like a cocktail olive could. Just as he reached the bottom of the steps that raised the head table over the students however, a bright white flash emanated from the center of the Great Hall. The students and teachers all covered their eyes, as to save them from the blinding light. Fudge was so startled that he fell flat on his arse, his head hitting the stone floor as his hands had gone to shield his face. A gentle breeze flittered through the Hall and each and every ear heard the sound of tearing fabric. Eventually the light subsided and hands were lowered. The students and teachers alike gazed open mouthed at the figures in the Hall. Three towering hooded figures stood in a semicircle around a large group of people. It took only a moment for someone to recognize another.

"Lily?" Professor Snape said, his voice cracking with emotion.

A redheaded woman in the group looked at the dour man with deep green eyes as she rocked a whimpering babe in her arms, "Severus." she said, her voice civil but cold.


End file.
